


Love's Garden

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Series: Love's Garden AU [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss makes sure her first anniversary with Ruby creates a loving memory strong enough to last for a lifetime.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Love's Garden AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545730
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Love's Garden

Today, Weiss hoped, would become one of her most treasured memories. Today was the first anniversary of her relationship with Ruby. Weiss had spent over a month planning for the occasion, pouring her every ounce of love into making sure Ruby understood just how sacred she was to Weiss’s heart.

At first, planning had been difficult. She didn’t have any real experience to go off of—any and all celebrations in her old life had been little more than extravagant displays of wealth. Though Weiss was still fairly well off, she knew Ruby would want nothing of the sort. Her reluctance to accept their highrise apartment was evidence enough of Ruby’s modesty and aversion to luxury.

But that only made Weiss think about all the things that _were_ special to her partner. What did Ruby love? She loved her family. She loved their dog Zwei. She loved sweets. She loved… running? Weiss struggled to list off the things she knew her partner adored. She knew Ruby adored _her_ , which was endlessly flattering, but what did all of these things really mean?

Ruby loved honesty, affection, and _freedom_.

For once in her life, Weiss felt completely clueless as to what to do. How could she plan their day, or arrange something truly special, if Ruby was such a free spirit?

And then Wiess realized that the actual best thing she could possibly do was to just _wing it_. The thought nearly paralyzed her with fear. Surely there must be something she could do? In the end, she settled on her own creativity, writing poem after poem, trying her best to capture their relationship in ballads and other pretty verse.

But no poetic form could contain her love for Ruby. No epic could encompass their first year together. No sonnet could so speak to the purities of Ruby’s smaller, more honest soul.

It took Weiss the better part of a month, but in the end she distilled her feelings for Ruby down to two lines of poetry. She bought Ruby flowers and a ring, and waited for the day to arrive.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had just returned home from a day spent exploring the city, walking a nature trail along the river and eating food from every downtown cart that caught their eye.

Weiss’s heart was alight and full of love. Their day had been simple, but Ruby’s laughter and silver eyes had Weiss caught under a spell. Their infatuations felt as new as the day they first kissed, but their love was deeper than they had ever known.

It was the perfect day, and no amount of planning or structure could have made it more than what it had been—Ruby’s serendipity was the perfect recipe all on its own for the best date of her life.

And so there they were, giggling and holding hands and kissing each other with such tremendous affection on their living room couch when Weiss remembered the gift she had prepared.

“Wait here,” Weiss whispered as she pulled away from Ruby’s arms, their touch lingering as fingers traced wrists, palms, lovingly curling together at the ends until at last Weiss broke away.

It had only taken a minute for Weiss to reappear, and in that time Ruby’s posture had straightened nearly to perfection. So very unlike her, but the way her body hummed with excitement was much more in character.

Weiss presented her gift to Ruby—two delicate, white flowers, and a handwritten card laced from end to end with her elegant scrawl. Ruby raised the flowers to her face and smiled at their freshness, then opened the card. It read:

_Love’s garden offered us two flowers;_  
_We chose the myrtle and the rose._

When Ruby raised her eyes again to Weiss with happy tears threatening to spill forth, her partner stood before her on one knee holding an open ring box.

“Weiss?” Ruby breathed her name like a prayer.

“Ruby Rose, my first true love, I stand before you with a promise.”

Ruby’s tears fell freely now. She clasped her hands together as Weiss continued.

“Our first year together has been the most amazing year of my life. I never knew what happiness looked like before I met you. You are the best partner I could have ever hoped for, and I can only pray I have done my part to honor the love and support you give me every day.

“Ruby Rose, my first true love, I stand before you with a promise: For as long as you will have me, I dedicate my life to you. Love neither possesses, nor will it be possessed, but I offer myself to you, mind, body, and soul. And if someday in the future we are ready – with your father’s blessing and your sister’s alike – I will ask for your hand in marriage.

“You are the light of my life, Ruby Rose. I love you.”

Ruby threw herself at once into Weiss’s arms, tackling her to the ground and sobbing into the crook of her neck.

“I love you, Weiss Schnee. More than anything. More than anyone. Love neither possesses, nor will it be possessed, but I am yours, and you are mine.”


End file.
